So this is love?
by Barking Lizards
Summary: 1918-Deryn and Alek work for the society. the head has a party. Deryn loses her memory, and is rescued by old friends? What is going to happen to the young couple?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction ever, so i hope you like it.

i do not own anything. i did, however, create my own fabrication, but all rights go to Scott Westerfeld.

Chapter 1

Deryn was wondering what was taking Alek so long. She had sent him to the boutique almost three hours ago. It's not like he was shopping for clothes in Istanbul. He was just getting a bow for the head of the Zoological Society of London. It was his birthday and the society was having a party, and she needed to finish wrapping the present.

It's been four years since they left the _Leviathan_ and the Great War had ended less than a month ago. The boffins were thinking of new ideas to help the Darwinist nations. And in the meantime Deryn wasn't allowed to do much because she was just an assistant. So she and Alek snuck out to get some "exercise."

She had been exploring the mansion where the people in the society lived. After doing that for about an hour, she went to her room. It was more like an apartment, really. They were huge, it was literally like she was staying in a four-star-hotel. Deryn wondered if this was the type of lifestyle that Alek was used to. She personally thought it was overwhelming.

When she got back to her room, she found a letter. It was from Newkirk. Deryn ripped open the seal and began reading.

_Dear Deryn Sharp,_

_A lot has happened since you left. Most of the middies came back, but you're still the best the air service has ever seen! Mr. Rigby got in an accident and he couldn't direct the middies anymore, so when he left the ship, Captain Hobbes promoted me to bosun! But anyways, do you remember when Alek was working with Telsa, and we had to resupply the ship? We were always split up from each other, but one of those times, I met a girl. I had never told you about it because I didn't think it would ever turn into anything. Well anyways, these past few years, we've been writing letters, and have grown quite close. The _Leviathan _is docked in American now, for reasons that I don't know. But it hardly matters to me because I've been with my dear Sophia. i have some great news to tell you, we're getting married! I proposed to her yesterday and as you can see, she said yes! The wedding will be in February. And I know its short notice, but we just couldn't wait. It's going to be in London, she's coming with us on the ship. I guess that being in a position of authority, you get more privliges. Well anyways, the _Leviathan_ is going back to England in about a week. I'll send a message eagle when we're close._

_Take care,_

_Eugene Newkirk_

Deryn was happy for Newkirk. She was putting the letter back in its envelope just as Alek walked into her room. He was carrying a big bag, and an eagle! She looked at the date of the letter.

"Barking spiders!" she yelled. " that was sent a week ago, why are the postal services so barking slow?" she swore. "I blame the Americans."

Alek looked at her. "What are you talking about, Deryn?"

"Newkirk sent me a letter and said he would be here in about a week, and that he would send an eagle when he was close." She handed him the letter. "Here, read it and you'll understand."

As Alek was reading, Deryn took the bird and fed it some of Bovril's seeds that she had on the coffee table. She read the letter that was tied to its foot. It said that he'd be in London within a few hours. Doing the math in her head, she predicted that they'd be here on the hour. Looking at the clock, she gasped, "That's in 45 barking minutes!"

"I can't believe that he has a fiancée," he was surprised. "Do you think he'll come to the party? "

"I'm not sure; Dr. Barlow sent Dr. Busk an invitation. And I assume that anyone on the ship would have clearance to come. So there is a chance," She told him.

"Alright, well then we better hurry. I have a surprise for you," He said with a smile. "So close your eyes."

Deryn was wondering what this boy was going to do, but she complied anyways. She heard him lifting something out of the bag. She didn't know exactly where he was because on the fabricated wood flooring. Then she heard the rustling noise of something falling. Deryn blushed when Alek started unbuttoning her shirt, but she was thankful that she put that wrap around her chest.

"Lift up your arms," Alek said.

Reluctantly she did so. She felt something drape over her body. Then he proceeded to run his hands up her arms, placing something on her shoulders and then down her back. Alek zipped it which made it hard for her to breathe. He moved so that he was now in front of her.

Deryn opened her eyes when he kissed her. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window, and dropped her jaw. "Blisters, Alek!" she yelled. "What in the world did you do?"

Alek frowned. "Do you not like it?"

A smile crept onto her lips. "No, you dummkopf, I love it! But why would you buy me a barking dress? I could never wear it. You of all people should know that."

Alek stared into her eyes. The emerald green made her heart melt. And then he kissed her again. "Just trust me, keep it on, and everything will be alright." He embraced her, and whispered, "I love you."

They just stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. Deryn didn't want it to end, but Alek pulled himself away slightly, kissing her forehead softly.

"I have to go get ready, liebe," he smiled. "If you want I can wear a dress too, so that you won't feel alone. It's not like we haven't done that before," he chuckled.

"No, it hasn't," she smiled at the memory of the New Year's party almost four years ago. "But you don't have to wear a dress. I guess the society should know. And it's better for me to tell them than if they found out on their own."

"Okay, liebe, i'll be back soon," he promised. He kissed her again and left the room.

Deryn walked over to the mirror, admiring her dress. She still hates them with a passion, but she couldn't help twirling, letting the fabric flare out around her. It really was a beautiful dress. it was a sapphire blue, which matched her eyes a little bit. the rhinestones sparkled with a new color every time she made the slightest movement.

Deryn decided that she would do something to her appearence to give the dress more credit. She walked into the bathroom, to the cupboard that was filled to the brim with different types of make-up products. Dr. Barlow had given her some when she did secret missions where she had to dress up as a girl.

Putting on the cream colored powder made her think of the spice bombs that she made with the anarchists in Istanbul. The red paint she put on her lips made them look so much fuller than they actually were. She put some different colored powder on her eyelids that seemed to match the dress. And the black ink made her eyes brighter, she remembered that women called it eyeliner.

Every time she wore make-up, it always made Alek happy. Deryn noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her during their missions.

One time, the mission was to get some secrets from the Kaiser's son, while Alek tried to find hidden plans of new technologies the Germans were trying to create. They both stared at her, as if their eyes were glued to the spot. She remembered that Alek seemed mad, when she asked him about it later, he said that he was jealous. She questioned that, and he said" because you're my girlfriend, and I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I love you too much."

A door had opened and closed behind her, pulling her from the memory.

"Deryn, are you about ready?" Dr. Barlow called.

"Almost, I just have to finish putting on my shoes," She replied.

Deryn heard another voice. She assumed it was Alek, because it had a wee bit of an Austrian accent, but it was too quiet, so she couldn't make sense of the words.

"Oh, don't do that, I have some for you."

Deryn was confused, but she came out of the bathroom anyways. Watching the dress flow around her, she hardly noticed the faces of Alek, Dr. Barlow, and Count Volger. They were all staring at her with their mouths open, and eyes wide.

(A/N: eek, im soo sorry...i have been extremely busy and haven't been able to post anything cause of school. and im sorry that i still wont post the next chapter for a while. i still have to type like over half of it. but i might be generous and give you two chapters...the next one is really long. anyways, there was a lot of mistakes in this chapter, so i fixed some, however, i think there still might be some. so if you see any, then tell me.) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated this in a really long time, it's just that I'm in AP classes and they've been super stressful…so here's chapter two.**

**Also, it's in Alek's pov…but I'm going back to when Deryn sent him to get the bow in the first place, it wouldn't make any sense otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own the Leviathan series. That belongs to SC. I also don't own the green bullet thing, which belongs to Fahrenheit 451. I kinda borrowed it, and changed it a bit.**

**Anyways, without further ado…**

As soon as Alek left Deryn, he went straight to Dr. Barlow's room.

He knocked urgently on the lady boffins' door until she answered. She looked excited at first, but when she noticed who it was, her emotion changed.

"Alek, what a surprise, Can I help you with anything?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Barlow," Alek smiled sheepishly. "And yes, I do need your help with something."

The lady boffin smiled, "well come inside then, I have a feeling that this will be a long conversation."

Dr. Barlow led him into her study at the far side of the apartment. He looked around and noticed that there were papers covering the large desk in the corner, and books were lying open across the floor.

"You must be busy," he said as he picked up one of the papers. There were descriptions and equations surrounding a picture. It had the body of a lion and wings and head of an eagle. "Is this a griffin, from Greek Mythology?" Alek asked.

Dr. Barlow glanced at the paper, "Yes, we were thinking of fabricating one, if there happens to be a war in the near future. However, there are still a few problems with the design," she said as she was taking the paper away. "It also happens to be a secret, only the Head of the society and I know about it."

"Oh, well I'm sorry," Alek said apologetically.

"No harm, no foul," The doctor said coolly. "There was something you wanted to ask me, Alek?"

Alek avoided the lady boffins' eyes. His hands were getting sweaty, "Yes, there is something I would like help with." He heard a cardinal singing in the trees. "Nice weather we're having."

Dr. Barlow looked outside her large window, "Yes, I suppose it is." Looking back at the ex-prince, "You're stalling, Alek." She said in matter-of-fact tone. "Either you have a secret, which I doubt. Or this is about Deryn."

Alek nodded, looking at his shoes.

The lady boffin smiled, "of course it's about Deryn. You two never stop thinking about one another. I'm surprised that you're not married."

Alek's face was instantly hot. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the blushing, but it was a far-fetched wish. Nothing ever escaped the lady's eyes.

"What, you eloped?" she asked, jumping to conclusions.

Alek shook his head, he was about to speak when the lady boffin interrupted again.

Her face was complete surprise, "Aleksander Karl Franz Michael Hubert Anton Ignatius Joseph Maria Hg von Hohenberg! Is she pregnant?" she gasped as she said it in one breath. "How dare you, such a dis-"

"Oh, Heavens no. I would never allow myself to get into that position without being wed. what kind of person do you think I am? I was a prince raised with good standards! You think I would just throw it all away?" he paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, Dr. Barlow," he said when he noticed her face. "I just came to ask you how I should do so. And I shouldn't have retorted like I did, but you didn't have to accuse me of such a blasphemy."

"Oh, Alek, I didn't mean to. It's just that my brother did that, and I guess I am still miffed at the idea. I am truly sorry."

Alek was about to comfort the lady boffin because her eyes were moistening, but then she smiled suddenly and put on her happy face again. "Anyways, why haven't you asked her yet?

"I honestly don't know," Alek sighed. "I guess I just don't know how I would start. I mean, it's not like I've done thing sort of thing. So I thought I'd ask you, being as your married, and a woman."

Dr. Barlow stood there for a moment, thinking. A smile came back to her lips. "Oh, I have a wonderful idea," she said gleefully. "The Head is supposed to come here sometime before the party, so I'll tell him about Deryn. In the meantime, you need to go to the tailor and buy a dress. Something that is young, and stylish. And her favorite color. Here's some money, in case you need it."

The lady boffin went over to her desk and shuffled some papers, making them into neat little stacks.

"What are you looking for, Dr. Barlow?"

"I'm looking for," pausing for a moment, "this," holding up a small green device.

"Oh. May I ask what that is?"

Placing the device in Alek's hand, "That is a little thing us boffins have been trying to create for the longest time. It's basically a two way radio. It listens to what you hear and say, then transmits it back to the pair," holding an identical one.

"is it a beastie?"

She grinned, "You can say that."

"What do you mean by that, Dr. Barlow?"

"It's made by Darwinist and Clanker minds," pausing for a breath. "The boffins in England have been trying to make something like this before, but in never worked properly. They would try to burrow deeper into the ear and start making nests, turning the person partially deaf."

Alek frowned, "that's disgusting."

"Oh don't worry, Alek. Like I said, we fixed the problem. To work properly, it needed both minds. Ernst and I have perfected it."

Alek shuddered, he still wasn't used to some beasties, especially the ones that were small and crawled inside of your body. And he also didn't like that Count Volger and Dr. Barlow were calling each other by their given names. The boy just sighed, "Alright, what is it called?"

"It's called the Green Bullet," she answered as she looked at the clock. "You should go, the party starts in a few hours, and both of you still need to get ready."

"Alright, Dr. Barlow, anything else?" Alek asked.

"Nothing other than showing you how to use the device," she smiled, and continued, just put it in your ear," motioning him how with the identical pair. "And that's all there is to it. Now hurry, go to Deryn's room and then report back to me promptly. Make an excuse or something to get away. I have a surprise for you too. Now go!" she exclaimed, as she pushed him out her room and into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I take forever when I type my stories…I type really fast, I just guess I'm kind of lazy and don't get on the computer very often…and I read/comment from my phone…well anyways here's the second part of chapter two…it's kind of long, I think this will be the longest of these three…**

**Also, I'm going to Florida in mid-July, so I'll have more time to type.**

**And I tried to find a dress that I pictured what Alek would pick…but couldn't find an exact look alike… so just blend these two together… **

**www .shopeves collections/frontpage/products/chiffon-overlay-dress-with-beaded-decoration**

**And**

******www .merledress ball-gown-sweetheart-rhinestone-sleeveless-floor-length-chiffon-prom-dresses-evening-dresses**

**ugh...just add a dot com after shopeves and merledress, and remove the spaces...**

**Kind of like the top of the first one and the bottom of the second one, with no big jewels and not as fluffy…umm and a sapphire blue…well something like that, I can't find exactly what I imagined…**

**Anyways, long authors note…so here's the next chapter :)**

Alek practically ran to the elevator at the end of the hall. He wouldn't take the beastie normally, preferring the stairs, but he was in a hurry. Alek wasn't really sure what life threads the creature was made from, and didn't really want to find out now.

When he reached the main floor, he began to run again. He saw one of the many assistants carrying a chandelier, but didn't stop to ask why.

Upon reaching the doors, Alek noticed that Bovril wasn't on his shoulder. Frowning a bit, he thought _I guess I left him with Dr. Barlow. Maybe I should get him a treat. _

Alek slowed to a light jog when he got outside and noticed the people. It wouldn't sit well with the folk to see a loon running like a mad man through the city in the dead of winter.

Passing Regents Park, he saw some airmen getting ready for a ship to come. Deryn had told him about what happened when they picked up Dr. Barlow. How middy Fitzroy had allowed civilians to man the ropes, she gloated about saving all those lives as well.

Among the men, Alek saw the _Leviathan's_ bosun, Mr. Rigby. He had heard that the poor man had been injured in an accident some time last year, but he didn't think that he'd be confined to a wheelchair. Alek would've stopped to talk to the ex-bosun had he not been on such a tight schedule.

Nearing his destination, Alek spotted something, or rather someone, wearing something that frightened him more then Deryn when there were no potatoes during meal times. This thing sparked a memory from way back when he was a young prince.

_Prince Alek was in his room, playing with a miniature toy stormwalker and an elephantine_

_They were fighting each other, and so far the stormwalker was winning. But then again, the stormwalker always won._

"_Aleksander, dear, come here please," his mother called from the hall._

_Putting down the toys, the three-year-old ran to the lady._

"_Yes, mother?"_

"_Your father wants to speak with you," Sophie said as she reached for her son's hand, leading him to the throne room._

_The thronsaal was like a mansion in its own right in the eyes of young Alek. The pillars that were neatly placed around the room reminded him of the Greek structures that he'd seen in picture books._

_The archduke was sitting in the massive throne on the far side of the room. When he saw his young son, his face was alight with happiness. "Aleksander," he spoke endearingly._

"_Hello, father," said Alek while climbing into the man's lap._

"_Aleksander, do you know what this is?" he asked as he held up a picture of a two headed mechanical eagle._

_Alek nodded his head vigorously, "I see that everywhere and it's on my clothes!" he showed his father the symbol on the pocket of his night shirt._

_The man smiled, "so it is. Do you happen to know what it's for, though?" _

_Alek frowned, trying to think, ultimately shaking his head and looking down at the floor._

_Franz smiled again, "this is the Hapsburg Crest, and it signifies our family heritage."_

"_Great Uncle Josef says that I'm not part of the family," Alek said dejectedly. "And whenever I see him, he's always mad. One time I drew a picture of him wearing the crown, and he just crumpled it and threw it away. Why doesn't he like me Papa, why?" Alek had tears in his eyes._

_Franz Ferdinand took his son by the shoulders and made the boy look directly into his eyes. "You don't pay any attention to him, Alek. You are more important than he realizes. And it isn't your fault, no matter what he says. Do you understand me?"_

Alek was pulled from his flash back when he heard voices in his head. Recognizing Dr. Barlow, he paid them little attention, and focused on the men wearing the Hapsburg Crest.

He didn't understand why they were here. The Austro-Hungarian Empire ceased to exist, so even though Emperor Franz Josef had died two years prior, there was no way that he could ever succeed to the throne.

In the past he had seen people come from Austria and literally beg him to come and lead, but he always refused. And they had long since been gone.

"Dr. Barlow, there are some members of the Hapsburg Guard here. What should I do?" he said to himself.

"What? Oh, have they seen you?" a little voice spoke.

"I don't believe so. They are talking to people on the street, or at least attempting to. They don't seem to know English."

"Well that's good, stay hidden and hurry back." Dr. Barlow ended.

Alek walked the rest of the distance to the tailor. Stepping inside, he saw an elderly woman at the counter.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I am in need of a dress," he answered. The lady looked at him strangely, "Oh, no ma'am, it's for a friend," Alek smiled.

"Oh, yes, right away sir," she smiled. "Clara, come here please, I have a guest in need of your assistance."

Alek heard a crash come from another room in the back of the store, and a young woman came around with a rather flushed face.

"Hi, I'm Clara Barton, the manager. What can I help you with?" the young girl said sweetly.

Alek smiled, "I need a blue dress. One that is modern and stylish, but also formal and classy."

Clara looked confused, "That's an oxymoron, modern and classy. But alright, I'll try my best, sir. Do you know the girl's size?"

Alek thought for a moment. And was glad that he realized they were the same height. "She is 6'. And she is about your size.

The girl looked down at her body and smiled, "Alright, sir."

"Alek, please," he corrected.

"Alek, right this way," she said, leading him to a rack full of big fluffy dresses In the back of the shop.

She scanned the rack, randomly pulling out dresses from their place, looking at them, and then frowning while she placed them back.

Finally she found one that she was happy with; the only problem was that the dress was crimson red.

"Is the design of this dress alright?" Clara asked, holding up a ball gown.

It was a beautiful dress, glittering at the slightest movement. It was covered from top to bottom in tiny gems and rhinestones. The whole dress had a layer of chiffon around it, and the fabric extended up to the sleeves.

"Sir?" Clara spoke again, snapping Alek out of his admiration.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She smiled, "I asked you if this style was alright. I can make you a dress with your color of choice in about an hour."

Alek couldn't hide his excitement, "That would be wonderful, Miss Barton. Thank you."

Clara smiled again. "It's my pleasure, sir. If you would just come back in an hour and it will be ready."

Alek was heading to the door when he heard Dr. Barlow's voice say his name.

"Yes, Dr. Barlow?"

"You remember you only have two and a half hours left, and what we have to do takes a lot of time." The lady boffin said.

"Yes, I know Dr. Barlow," not wanting to hide his sarcasm.

"Alright, alright. No need to snap. Just get back as soon as you can. Remember, early is on time in the Society."

Alek shook his head and didn't reply. He chose to walk down the alley to find a place that sells ribbons instead. Keeping his eyes alert to the people passing, making sure they weren't the Hapsburg guards.

Finally, he saw a store that looked promising. The lady that was in the front helped him, matching colors and fabrics. In the end he decided to buy a green satin ribbon to match the blue gift wrap of the present.

Looking at his watch, he noticed he still had twenty minutes left. Alek had noticed that there was a coffee shop on the way back to the tailor. And that sounded pretty good to him at the moment.

Alek liked black coffee, nothing but the bitter taste of coffee beans. He had just paid for the cup and a newspaper and sat down to start reading about the Germans paying reparations to the countries involved in the war.

He almost choked on the drink when he heard two heavily accented voices behind him. Careful not to draw attention to himself, he got up and started to walk away, hopefully they wouldn't recognize him. Looking behind his shoulder, he noticed they were still in a deep conversation. Alek decided to hide around the corner still in ear shot.

"I wonder where he could be, Heinz." The taller of the two said.

"I don't know. no one around here speaks German, or Hungarian. He can't be that hard to miss, he was the prince of Austria. Maybe if we just start showing this picture around, the people might have an idea. And how many times must I tell you to speak in Hungarian. We don't want to get caught as spies." The man named Heinz barked.

"I'm sorry, sir."

One of the men sighed, Alek assumed it was Heinz. "Heinrich, you really need to use your head. But come on, we need to continue. And these pastries are repulsive."

Alek took that as his opportunity to leave. He hurried back to the tailor to retrieve the dress.

Clara smiled when he came back into the store again. "Welcome back, Alek. Your dress is ready, I dodn't have anything else to do, so I finished early."

Alek checked his watch, he was ten minutes early. "Thank you, Clara. I really appreciate it."

The old lady came back to the front, "If you're ready sir, then I'll ring up your order," she said with a smile.

Alek was very content with the dress, and bow. He saw a street vendor selling flowers, and decided to pick up a bouquet of of white roses.

Almost to the palace, he noticed that he was being followed. Not really wanting to make a scene, he started talking.

"Dr. Barlow, I think there's someone following me."

"What, where are you?" The lady boffin asked.

"Regent's Park," Alek was starting to worry.

"Don't worry, I'll go down and check who it is."

The boy had learned some things from being an assistant to Dr. Barlow, so he knew not to make it obvious that he knew he was being followed.

He tried in vain not to look, but kept having that urge to know what was out of his reach. He thought of the greek myth of Orpheus and Eurydice. Which he really didn't understand why he was thinking of that myth in particular. He didn't want to save this person at the moment.

Alek saw Dr. Barlow coming around the palace and into the park. She had changed from what she was wearing earlier, he noticed. Now wearing a deep fuschia dress instead of a light green one.

When she looked up, she just shook her head, "Alek, I'm starting to agree with Deryn. Excuse my french, but vous êtes un imbécile." She turned him around.

Alek just about jumped for joy. "Lilit! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Alek, Dr. Barlow invited the ambassador and I," Lilit informed him.

"I'm very happy you decided to come," the Dr. said. "But do tell, why isn't the ambassador here?"

"He is very sick. A bad batch of potatoes, in Ireland. We were having lunch with the parliament and it didn't turn out so well. Everyone that ate them don't feel good now."

"I'm assuming that you didn't eat the potatoes, then?" Alek asked.

"No, you dummkopf, I didn't eat the potatoes. I've never liked them, the Irish were a little offended by that." The girl chuckled. "And apparently it still takes you forever to find out that someone is following you. I've been on your tail since you left the coffee shop."

Alek was at a loss for words, so he just scowled at Lilit.

"Alright, well enough chitchat. Alek needs to go talk to Deryn, and we should go to my room and talk." The lady boffin concluded. "meet me up in my room in fifteen minutes, Alek."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Alek had to hurry to Deryn's room. At the door, he saw an eagle, and there was a note tied to its foot. He put the bag down and picked up the eagle.

"_Deryn, the _Leviathan_ will be in London in a little under two hours, we'll be docking in Regents Park._

_Eugene Newkirk"_

He looked in the corner of the card and noticed that it was sent an hour ago. _Why hasn't she come out and checked?_ He thought.

Alek retied the note to the birds foot, picked the bag up again, and open the door.

**So…umm this chapter is pretty long, well longer than my other chapters…**

**I'm sorry it took so long, too many things going on and not enough time on the computer.**

**Anyways, Clara Barton was a real person, she was an american teacher, and nurse. She made the red cross, and was the first female nurse in America. She helped in the Civil War. But I didn't use her because of that, I just thought that Clara was a good name, and then thought of her…(:**

**And also…Alek is truly a dummkopf…doesn't notice when girls are flirting or when people are following him. And the two people in the hapsburg guard are in fact Austrian, and I made them know both German and Hungarian cause I would assume that the guards would know both since the country was Austria-Hungary. And Alek knew both, I don't know about the commoners though.**

**Im not sure if there would be a tailor that sells big fluffy dresses like this either…typically tailors alter clothes and make them while working with a person. But I changed that too…so don't hate me. And I didn't know where else to get a bow or ribbons…my mom said they just used brown paper and string, but that seemed kinda boring.**

**There's a small history lesson for ya, :D**

**One more thing, I know the time isn't exactly lining up, but I promise you it will make sense in the next chapter. **

**Why do I write such long authors notes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the next chapter. It is different from the first chapter, so you should read the whole thing, no matter how similar it sounds...I will fix the other chapters after I post this, and I am officially done with chapter two. Heh, that took a long time, and would be ridiculously long...so the next chapter is in Alek's pov again...just because it kinda has to be. But yeah...**

**Thanks for the reviews, I know I never answered them, but I will now! I just kept forgetting...sorry :/**

**EllieStone: I hope I answered your question. And you see Newkirk in this chapter :D**

**jibblitmuffins3675: thank you :D that's really sweet! :)**

**Jett: yeah, I kept on having to rewrite that chapter. And it's still kinda weird, but that did happen a lot back then. **

**Nenya61192: thank you for commenting on every chapter :D, and I have the same problem...but the bad thing is that I can't explicitly describe anything. So it's kinda sad. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Leviathan, if I did, one...it would be more than three books, and two...it would probably really suck, and all you people probably wouldn't read it, or if you did. Then you wouldn't like it as much as everyone does. Heh :p**

Alek figured that he'd be welcome any time into Deryn's room. So he thought it irrelevant to knock. Deryn was putting a letter in an envelope when he entered. When she was done she looked up at him and smiled, but then quickly frowned when she noticed what he was holding.

"Barking spiders!" she yelled. "That was sent a week ago, why are the postal services so barking slow?" she swore. "I blame the Americans."

"What are you talking about, Deryn?" Alek noticed she was mad, he guessed it had something to do with the letter she was holding.

"Newkirk sent me a letter and…" Alek wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore. He was lost in the beauty of her eyes; they acted so much like a brook falling over the stones. Then Deryn handed him the letter.

Skimming the words, he quickly read it. But then he noticed the words 'getting married,' and read it again, slower then he had.

"That's in 45 barking minutes!" Deryn shouted.

_Newkirk's getting married?_ He thought, _I can't believe he beat me to it._ I can't believe he has I fiancée, do you think he'll come to the party?"

"I'm not sure; Dr. Barlow sent Dr. Busk an invitation. And I assume that anyone on the ship would have clearance to come. So there is a chance," She told him.

"Alright, well then we better hurry. I have a surprise for you," he hinted. "So close your eyes."

Alek didn't check if she had closed her eyes, instead he just went over to the bag and got the dress and walked over to where she was standing, the dress was rustling the whole time.

He draped the dress over a chair and started to unbutton Deryn's shirt, thankful that she wore a wrap all the time now. Alek noticed that she blushed while he was doing so, and smiled sweetly. Picking up the dress again, he added "lift up your arms," As he mad his way behind her.

Since they were the same height, it was a little difficult to raise the dress over her arms without scrunching it together. To make up for that setback, he stood on the chair. Laid the dress over her body and jumped off the chair. He proceeded to move the thin sleeves onto her shoulders and zipping up the back. Alek heard Deryn gasp out of a sudden loss of breath

Alek made his way around her and kisser those sweet lips that he so lovingly adored. He felt her tense up and pull away from him.

"Blisters, Alek! What in the world did you do?" she yelled.

Alek frowned. "Do you not like it?"

A smile crept onto her lips. "No, you dummkopf, I love it! But why would you buy me a barking dress? I could never wear it. You of all people should know that."

Alek stared into her eyes. The ocean blue always made him happy, and he knew that she could never stay mad at him when he did so. He kissed her again and begged. "Just trust me, keep it on, and everything will be alright." He embraced her, and whispered, "I love you."

The couple just stood there in each others arms for what seemed like a life time. But Alek remembered he still had to get ready and he needed to go to Dr. Barlow's apartment. He pulled away gently, and kissed her forehead softly.

Alek actually what the dress looked like, and how it made Deryn look. He was utterly speechless. He was saying words to her, but didn't understand them. They just went in one ear and out the other.

"No, it hasn't," she smiled at the memory of the New Year's party almost four years ago. "But you don't have to wear a dress. I guess the society should know. And it's better for me to tell them than if they found out on their own."

"Okay, liebe, I'll be back soon," he promised. He kissed her again, deeply, and left the room.

He had decided to leave the flowers outside, to give her when he came back. Alek didn't want to give her everything at one time, it would have overwhelmed her.

The lady boffin's door was open when he got there. Upon entering, he saw Dr. Barlow, Count Volger, Lilit, the lorises, and to his surprise, he saw Eugene Newkirk and what he imagined was Sophia.

"You're late," the boffin acknowledged.

Alek looked at the clock; he was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. "I'm sorry ma'am, I guess I lost track of time." Directing his attention to Newkirk, "I thought you wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes."

"We were ahead of schedule, and got here about an hour ago," The new bosun said.

"Why didn't you tell me outside, Dr. Barlow?" Alek demanded.

"I guess it must have slipped my mind. However, you _were_ standing outside for quite a while, how did you not notice a giant airship looming over your head?" the lady boffin retorted.

"I guess you do have a point there."

"That's enough dawdling on irrelevant information. I need you to change into this tuxedo. It's my husband's old one, and it doesn't fit him anymore." Dr. Barlow proclaimed.

"Thanks Dr. Barlow, but why can't I wear one of my own?" Alek asked.

The lady boffin smiled, "for one, you don't have any suits styled in the English way, only Austrian. And the Head insists you use this one." She suggested.

Alek nodded and took the tuxedo into the bathroom. He heard the Count and the lady boffin talking quietly, and the other three gasping. He quickly finished, and met the others in the main room.

Volger came up to him, "this was your mother's, your father sent it to me the day that they were killed. He knew something was going to happen and he wanted you to have this incase you ever find a true love like he did."

"Count I-" Alek started.

"I'm not finished Alek. I just want you to know, even though I'd rather you marry a princess, I approve of Deryn, and she's an amazing girl. And I know that you would have your parents blessing too." The count finished. It almost looked as if he had a tear in his eye. But Alek didn't say anything; instead he walked over to him and hugged him.

Alek stared at the ring. The big sapphire was surrounded by twelve smaller diamonds. And the band was white gold. "Thank you, Count Volger. I really appreciate it, that means more to me than you will ever know." Alek admitted to him.

Dr. Barlow came up to him and gave Alek a pat on the back. "Alek, I agree with Ernst, you two will make a fabulous couple, much like my husband and I. Do you remember what the Head and I were talking about when you were shopping?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. But why would he want to do that?"

"Oh, believe me, if it was for anyone else he wouldn't, and if I didn't give my opinion first. He thinks very highly of the two of you if you haven't noticed," The lady boffin confessed.

"So this is really gonna happen tonight? Does everyone know about this, or is it only the six of us and the Head?" Eugene wondered.

"Yes, it is really gonna happen tonight. I sure hope you're ready, Alek," the doctor smiled. "Let us go get Deryn. But Sophia, Eugene, and Lilit, when we get to her room, wait out in the hall. She'll be more surprised if she doesn't know you're here."

Dr. Barlow picked up the blue shoes that she had laid out for Deryn, and the lorises climbed onto the respective shoulders.

"Pretty Deryn," Bovril affirmed.

The three of them walked into Deryn's room, but she wasn't there. Alek heard the sink running in the bathroom and pointed in that direction.

"Are you about ready, Deryn?" Dr. Barlow asked.

"Almost, I just have to finish putting on my shoes." Deryn answered.

Bovril had climbed down Alek's shoulder and picked up the ribbon that had fallen on the ground. Then he hopped up onto the desk and started tying the article to the present.

"Look at Bovril, he's wrapping the present." Alek told them.

The other two looked at the creature and laughed lightly.

"Oh, don't do that, I have some for you." The lady boffin stopped her.

Alek bent down to scratch Bovril's ear and the creature climbed back up to its perch.

He heard the water turn off, and then the sound of the door opening and closing. Deryn walked out from the hall, and the three people were just staring at the girl. Alek was speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this chapter is pretty long, almost 2600 words. But I guess that makes up for me not posting in a few days. I would have posted earlier, but it's the 4****th****, and ya know, I was celebrating. Not necessarily lighting or watching fireworks, but I made this pretty jello salad that had like fourteen layers of red, white, and blue, that also had raspberries and blackberries in the shape of a flag on top. That's why I didn't post on the third. **

**Also, sometimes people in England and Ireland go by their middle names hence Emma **_**Nora**_** Darwin, James **_**Alan**_** Noel Barlow. All my cousins that live in Ireland go by their middle names. So I'm gonna assume that Scotland is like that too...and btw, I don't like the name very well, but I was tired of going through names, not many matched with the way I'm doing it. I mean, Deryn Elizabeth sounds pretty good together. And before I thought of the possibility that Scotland might have the same preference, I chose that name. So you'll learn Deryn's first name, but if you don't like it then you can switch it to her middle name :)**

Alek was so transfixed on Deryn that he didn't even notice that she had taken the roses from his hands and put them in a vase. She just chuckled and reached for his hand, and carried the gift in the other.

When Deryn walked out of her room with Alek, Volger and Dr. Barlow, she nearly tackled Newkirk to the ground. And he and Lilit looked just as surprised. They had never seen Deryn in a dress, nor in make-up either.

"Newkirk! What are you doing here; I thought you wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes, and you're the bosun? That must be fun! You have to take care of all the new middies! HA! And Lilit? I should ask the same question, I thought you were travelling the world with the ambassador, and where is he? How is your family? Hi! You must be Sophia, it's so nice to meet you, and I'm Deryn, by the way. Heh, I should tell you some stories about Newkirk, like how I saved his bum on many occasions, and how he's a barking monkey luddite. And it's so good to see you guys!" she was talking a million miles an hour, and no one could really understand her. They were all staring at her, just nodding their heads and smiling.

Newkirk noticed the gifts in Deryn and Volger's hands, being the dummkopf that he was, he asked, "Were we supposed to bring something?"

Face palming himself, Alek just shook his head, and started walking towards the ball room.

The party was just about to start by the time they arrived, but almost everyone in the Society was already there. People were mingling with each other. The Head was on the stage, and he seemed to be waiting for someone.

Upon opening the doors, some of the members looked up at the people coming through. A few gasped, some dropped their mouths and whatever they were holding, and others just had knowing smiles and were nodding their heads. Everyone was looking at Deryn.

Alek heard her groan, glancing at the girl, he saw her roll her eyes. Alek put his arm around Deryn in attempt to comfort her. She, in turn, crept closer to him, and held his hand.

Everyone in the Society knew nothing of Deryn's real gender. They all thought she was a boy, and that he and the ex-prince were best friends. Alek figured some of the lady boffins had their suspicions, but none of them ever said anything.

"It's going to be alright, love. They won't tell anyone out of the Society."

"How do you know? How do you know that they won't tell, that I won't lose all that I worked for, that I won't be stripped of all my medals and my family won't be shamed into hiding and lose everything to their name? How do you bloody know?" she bellowed, almost in tears.

Alek knew her fears, about how if her secret had been exposed that she and her family could lose everything. The only reason Newkirk knew was because he had found them kissing in Deryn's room one night. Alek thought he was going to tell the Captain, but Deryn ran after him and explained the situation** (A/N credit to sarasponda)**. And now he doesn't mind.

But other than the lady boffin, the Count, Newkirk, and the other Austrian's, no one else that was on the ship ever knew, and he knew she planned to keep it that way. Then another though hit him.

"Newkirk! How many people from the ship are here tonight?" he asked rather frantically.

The young bosun was befuddled by the sudden urgency in his voice. "I don't think anyone will be here other than myself. Everyone else wanted to go party and have fun. Why do you ask?"

"Not even Dr. Busk?" Alek continued.

"Definitely not, there was a fight on the Leviathan this afternoon and a couple of people got injured. It was pretty bad from what I heard. Something about bones sticking out at unnatural angles, and apparently it was a rather ghastly sight to see."

"Oh, alright."

Newkirk had struck up a conversation with Dr. Barlow about the bees on the ship, something was making them agitated. Lilit had gone to dance with some apprentice; he noticed it was the same boy that was carrying the chandelier earlier, but she didn't seem to be having much fun. Deryn and Sophie were talking to each other. And he didn't have a clue where Volger went. So Alek was just standing by himself.

Alek met eyes with the Head, and the other man smiled brilliantly. He then started making his way down to the ex-prince. "Hello, Alek," he said. The lady boffin perked up when she heard his voice.

"Hello, sir, how is your birthday party?" he replied.

Dr. Barlow came over and hugged the man, and gave him a little peck on his cheek. Alek was abashed; he didn't think that she would do that. And why the Head had let her was beyond his comprehension.

The lady boffin noticed his confused state, "Don't gawk, Alek. He's my husband."

Alek's mouth was wide open; he noticed that Deryn did too. _How did I miss this?_ He thought.

"What, when did this happen. And why didn't you tell us?" Deryn asked.

The Barlow's had confused looks on their faces. "I thought you knew, I mean you have been working with us for the past four years. You would think that you would pick up on me going to her apartment every night," Mr. Barlow replied.

"As for when it happened, we're coming up on our tenth wedding anniversary," Dr. Barlow stated matter-of-factly.

Mr. Barlow was laughing hysterically, "Dr. James Alan Noel Barlow, at your service," He announced with a bow.

Everyone laughed at that statement.

Dr. Barlow pulled on Deryn's hands, "I need to talk to you privately, _miss_ Sharp," the lady boffin declared.

"As do I with you," Mr. Barlow added. Once they left, he continued, "So my wife tells me that you and the young girl over there are in a relationship, and have been for about four years."

"That is correct, sir." Alek confirmed.

"Excellent!" the man shouted as he clapped his hands together in excitement. "Nora also told me what you wanted to do, I know that it is my birthday party, but I'm changing it. I mean, when else are you going to have the element of surprise like now? And she looks so beautiful, tonight is the perfect opportunity."

"Thank you, sir. But how would I go about doing that?" Alek wondered.

Mr. Barlow smiled. "There's a funny thing about that, when the time is right, everything will just fall into place." He smiled again, "when I asked Nora, I didn't even know what I was saying. It just came out, but apparently it was romantic."

"Thank you, sir. I just hope this is the right time."Alek murmured.

Just then Deryn and Dr. Barlow walked up to their men. The lady boffin held her hand out to her husband, and he took the hint to take her to the dance floor. Leaving the younger couple by themselves.

"That lady, always talking in riddles. Makes you wonder why she has such a prestigious job," Deryn remarked, obviously annoyed.

Their hands found each other's. Alek pulled Deryn closer to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You really do look beautiful, Deryn," he finally said. "How is it that someone like me could ever find a person that is amazing like you?"

She just laughed. "You're a barking daft prince, Aleksander von Hohenburg," Deryn said sarcastically. "You could have had anyone in the whole barking world, yet you're such a dummkopf and chose me." Deryn took a step closer to him, and in a seductive voice, "now why would you do that you ninny?"

Alek couldn't take it anymore. He closed the distance between them and eagerly placed his lips on Deryn's. The passion between them was so strong that he was sure that his mother would rebuke him had she been here. Alek was also positive that it was better than their last kiss, but then again he said that every time.

Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder. Though he didn't want to leave his love, he reluctantly turned around to see Newkirk.

"People are watching you two. I have a feeling that you never told anyone that works here." The bosun assumed.

"No, we haven't. I just showed up to the Head's birthday party in a barking poufy dress, and started kissing Alek, while everyone here thinks that I'm a boy named Dylan," Deryn hinted in a sarcastic tone. The girl couldn't help smiling to herself.

"Eugene told me about you," Sophia interjected. "It's quite amazing that you fooled your whole ship for so long. You remind me of a girl in the movies back home, _Perils of Pauline_, to be exact. Too bad there were only twenty reels of the film."

"Alek told me about that, he watched the first episode back in the beginning of the war. I watched a few in 1916 when they came to Europe, but I already had been in some of those scenarios so it didn't appeal to me very much. Alek loved them though."

The two girls walked away with each other again, chatting about the daring things Deryn has done. Leaving Alek alone with Newkirk.

"She is very pretty, you did well." Alek patted the other boy on the back.

"Aye, I still don't understand what she sees in me though. There are a lot of boys in America that find her fancy," the boy shook his head before continuing, "So are you going to ask her tonight?"

"I plan to, but someone always shows up right when I'm about to, or she walks away like right now. Mr. Barlow changed this party to an engagement one, but no one knows that yet." He looked after the blonde girl he loved so dearly, standing next to the fiery red head with golden streaks in her hair. "Is her hair naturally like that, with the golden highlights?" Alek asked, changing the subject.

"No, it's naturally a golden brown. She likes to lighten up during the winter; she thinks that her hair looks dull without the sun shining."

The boys stopped talking. Alek took the opportunity to look around at the people. Most of them were dancing, the live band playing something jazzy. But a few were hanging by the walls talking. Some of the people he had never seen before tonight.

Scanning the crowd again, he saw Lilit yelling at the boy she was with earlier. She was throwing her hands in the air and the boy seemed to cower. Count Volger was across the room, watching the people with a determined gaze. And the Barlow's were headed to the platform in the center of the ballroom.

Deryn and Sophia were walking back towards them with drinks in their hands. They each handed one to their boys. Alek took a sip of the sparkling gold liquid, squinting a bit as it slid down his throat.

Deryn laughed, "You don't seem to like it, Alek. It's not even that strong, you should try scotch some time."

Alek thought about that, looked down at his cup and then at Deryn's. Seeing that she's already emptied her drink, he poured the remainder of his into her glass. "No, I don't like it. But I do thank you for the thought," the boy smiled.

Newkirk nudged his shoulder. Glancing at the bosun, he figured that the boy wanted him to ask now. Alek sighed and gave a little head nod, making sure that Deryn didn't see. That made Eugene and Sophia smile brilliantly.

Alek stepped closer and grabbed the girl's hands and held them tightly, "Deryn, I,-" he began.

"Excuse me," the Head spoke, and everyone stopped dancing and talking. "Would Miss Deryn Sharp and Mr. Aleksander von Hohenburg, please join me stage?" Mr. Barlow announced over the loud speaker.

They both turned their heads to the stage. The Head smiled and the people parted, giving them room to the stage. Their hands still connected. Releasing one, he proceeded to the center of the room.

Alek glanced at Deryn, seeing that she was utterly confused at why Mr. Barlow would call them, made him chuckle a bit. But that also made him nervous of what was about to happen.

Deryn squeezed his hand, in attempt to lighten the mood. _She has no idea what's coming_, he thought.

Only about six other people knew what is about to happen. The ring in his pocket felt like a pound, and he had a strange feeling that something was going to go wrong.

The walk up to the platform seemed endless, but finally they were there, shaking hands and giving small hugs to the Barlow's. Mr. Barlow took Deryn's hand and led her to the front of the stage, announcing the girl to the crowd. Alek stood a few step back with Dr. Barlow.

From up on stage, he could see everyone. He saw a couple kissing in the back, and another pair talking by the food table. And he also saw one burly man that reminded him of the coffee shop.

A Hapsburg Guard! He looked away quickly to make sure that he didn't see him. But what happened to the other one? Instead, of searching around, he turned to Dr. Barlow.

"Ooklay extnay otay ethay illarspay," he whispered to the lady boffin.

"Excuse me?"

"Look next to the pillars; thats one of the men I saw earlier."

She scanned the room discretely. Stopping for a moment in the aforementioned place. She let out a light gasp, and walked up to her husband. Not caring about the stares, and the murmurs travelling about the room.

She opened her mouth to speak when all of the sudden, the lights went out. The whole assembly started screaming and shouting. Almost everyone sounded like young girls that had just seen a spider.

Finally, all the screams were dying down, and his eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness. He was walking slowly up to Deryn, when he heard a blood curdling scream so loud that it woke Bovril from his perch, right in front of him. It died just as quickly as it started.

Bovril knew something was wrong, Alek figured he could see in the dark with those big eyes of his. Before he even took another breath, the loris was off his shoulder and scampering through the darkness.

Then the trouble really started. He saw something blue mixed with blonde falling to the floor. Alek started running over to the girl just as the roof was torn off the building, which made him stop. Tons of people flooded the room, and all had gas masks.

Everyone started screaming again, but he was trying to get past all the strange new people in order to reach Deryn. He had seen someone pick her up, and was bringing her somewhere. Something seemed off though, she wasn't fighting back, and that wasn't typically like her.

Alek was about to run after the girl, but all of the sudden, there was a blunt force to his head. And the last thing the ex-prince saw was the other Hapsburg Guard.

**Heh, you just thought this was going to be a fluffy series, didn't you? And you totally weren't expecting this, right? Well surprise! :D**

**Oh, and I know that mic's and loud speakers hadn't been created back then, but thinking of how advanced they are in the series, i kinda figured that they would have made them. And it's an AU book, so we can change history...**

**Funny story, when I was writing the rough draft, I didn't know Alan's name, so I just wrote James Patrick Barlow. But then I looked it up, 'cause you know…he's a real person. And lo and behold, his name was James. Well I thought it was funny…I don't know about you. :p**

**One more thing…did you know that the **_**Perils of Pauline**_** was an actual show? It had played twenty weeks, the first one had three reels playing for ten minutes each and the rest had two. And they started showing it in Europe in 1916. **

**I decided to change it a bit, you'll learn Deryn's name next chapter. Sorry :/**

**And if you have a complaint or praise, there's a button right below this that you can email your thoughts to me. I would really appreciate the feedback, they make me happy! :D So click the button. Do it right now! You know you want to! :D :D :D :D hehehe :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I changed the last chapter a bit, just read the last few paragraphs, starting where Alek and Deryn first got onto the stage. Go read that before you read this...cause you'll probably be a bit confused...**

Deryn couldn't remember very much of anything from the previous night. She knew that she was with a boy with wavy reddish-brown hair and there were a lot of people in front of her. Then everything went black.

She felt like she had been hit with a sledgehammer. And there was dried blood covering part her face. Deryn didn't have any idea where she was, or even the time of day it was. Glancing down, she saw that she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, but she didn't understand why.

Sitting up slowly, so that she didn't make her throbbing head hurt worse, she looked around the room. It was elaborately decorated with a Middle-Eastern appeal. And the room had these strange contraptions that were definitely Clanker.

She was about to inspect a wall ornament when the door opened softly. She saw a young woman that had black hair and dark skin. She was also dressed in the same fashion of the room. The woman smiled and walked over to her and reached for her hands.

Deryn moved away, "I beg your pardon, I don't know you. And I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself."

The girl frowned then. "You don't remember me?" She asked.

Deryn shook her head.

"Oh, no," the strange girl said on the verge of tears. "This is very bad. Excuse me," with that, she left the room.

Deryn stood up a little too quickly, and the rush of blood to her head resulted her sitting down again. There was a bucket of water on the desk that was near the bed. She got up again, slower, and fetched a glass of water, hoping that it would subdue the massive headache.

She heard panicked voices outside, all speaking in a rush. Then the girl came back with another older lady with a black bowler hat sitting atop her dark brown hair. The second woman came over, took her temperature, and sat her back down on the comfortable bed.

"Dear, you don't have any idea who we are?" She questioned.

Deryn shook her head, again.

"Do you mind telling me your name?" She asked.

"Adara, but everyone calls me Deryn," she stated.

"Alright, Deryn, do you know what the year and date is?"

Deryn thought for a moment, "is it September 12th, 1912?

The two other girls exchanged glances. "That's not quite right. Do you happen to remember anything that happened last night?" The lady with the hat asked.

"There was…this boy. And I was standing on a stage in front of a bunch of people. But then everything went black. Who are you two by the way?"

"I'm Dr. Barlow, and this is Lilit. Do you remember what that boy looked like, or anything about him?"

"I think he had green eyes, like emeralds," she tried to concentrate. "But everything is fuzzy."

The two ladies walked to the other side of the room, talking quietly to each other. Deryn looked out the window, behind where they stood. She tried to focus on something solid, but realized that everything was moving.

"Maybe we should tell him," she heard the younger woman say, was it Lilit? That's a bloody weird name, she laughed to herself.

"I don't know, it might help trigger some memories, but the mind is a very confusing organ. All cases are different, you never really know what will happen," explained the woman with the hat, Dr. Barlow?

"Alright, well I can go get-" Lilit started.

"Excuse me," I interrupted them, "who are you talking about. I'm in the same room as you, and you're completely ignoring me and it's not very nice," Deryn stated.

The two women just stared at her. Dr. Barlow spoke again, "Yes, you do that, Lilit. I'll stay with Deryn."

Lilit made her way to the door; she looked back at Deryn and frowned.

**(Pov change)**

When Alek woke up he had a terrible headache. His hand was draped over his eyes as he lay on the bed, which was oddly comfortable for being in a train.

He was supposed to ask Deryn the big question last night, but then everything turned started to go down hill. Germans, along with all their allies in the Great War, had infiltrated Buckingham Palace and all the Buildings around said place.

The Barlow's, Deryn, Newkirk and Sophia, along with Count Volger, Lilit and Alek as well as some of the higher, more prestigious boffins, escaped before anything bad happened. Said people were now travelling by train to a secret location.

A message eagle had come early this morning to say that everything was alright. The animals weren't harmed, and all the Germans were detained. And very few British people were killed.

Alek thought that they were going to head back to the Society, but Mr. Barlow had other plans. He said that we were needed somewhere, but he was being very vague about it. And why it involved Lilit was beyond him.

He sat up and got dressed. He slept in his clothes from the night before, and now the tuxedo was all wrinkled. For some reason, all of his clothes were now in the train. Apparently the Barlow's had planned on this mission involving these people already. Except for Newkirk and Sophia, that was a surprise.

However, for Lilit, Dr. Barlow knew she would be here. And she also knew that she would be a great asset to mission in which they would be accompanying. Even though no one knew what it is that they would be doing.

Just as he was fixing his hair, he heard a frantic knock at his door. "Just a minute," he responded.

Apparently the person didn't like that answer, for the next second, Lilit ran into his room.

"Alek, you need to come. It's Deryn, she…she doesn't…oh just come with me!" she shrieked, holding back tears. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the corridor.

"Lilit, what's wrong? What's the matter with Deryn?" Alek asked, fighting for control of his hand.

She didn't respond because they were outside Deryn's room. Alek could hear Deryn and Dr. Barlow talking in the room. Deryn was almost yelling when Lilit opened the door.

Deryn met eyes with Alek. It almost looked as if she wanted to cry. But being the tough girl that he knows her to be, she just sniffled.

Dr. Barlow smiled, "Lilit, will you be so kind as to stay with Deryn while I talk to Alek?"

"I don't want to be here. I don't know any of you, just leave me alone! I want my da!" She screamed as she lost the strength to hold in her tears.

Alek was about to go over and try to cheer up the girl, but Dr. Barlow had other plans and ushered him out of the room.

"What's wrong with her, Dr. Barlow?" He was beginning to get frantic.

The lady boffin put her hands on the ex-prince's shoulders, "Alek, she has amnesia. We don't know how bad it is, because no brain injury is ever the same."

"How in the world could she have amnesia? What happened last night?" Alek was almost yelling.

The doctor let go of Alek's right shoulder with her hand and rubbed the back of her neck, "well let's just say that Armenians can hit harder than they're supposed to."

That caught him a little off guard. _Armenians? What in the world are they doing here? _He thought. "Why are Armenians here?" He asked.

"Well you know those Hapsburg Guards? Apparently they were relatives of Lilit. They knew of the attack on the palace, and they needed to make sure that you were safe. They couldn't have the last eligible Hapsburg for the throne killed, even if the country is split," she explained.

"So they're on the train with us?"

"Yes, they wanted to help with this mission too. And being that they know how to fight, and know quite a few languages other than English, they'd be a great asset to the team as well. And they know you too."

Alek opened his mouth to respond just as Lilit knocked on the door to get their attention. Dr. Barlow and Alek went into the room.

"Who are you?" Deryn asked.

Alek stood there with a very hurt expression. He was about ready to hurt someone. "I want to know who these people are that made her like this. NOW!" he almost screamed, and grabbed Lilit's arm, and ran back out the door.

**I'm sorry about the change in the middle…I really didn't want to do it, but it would have been barking boring if I hadn't…**

**And her name is pronounced like the way you say dart, or par. Don't think of dare…cause that's how I pronounced it at first, and that's wrong apparently…think of Ad-ar-a**

**Another thing…I haven't really been keeping up on reviews and like replying to/thanking you guys in the chapter…uh, sorry…but I guess I can start now :D**

**jibblitmuffins3675: I'm sorry, but I was planning to do this from the beginning, it's in my summary, not very in depth…but it's still there :) and thanks :D**

**Nenya61192: thanks for reviewing in every chapter :) and I'm glad you like it.**

**ReLies: thank you, I was wondering if I should have just had Alek's Pov, before I wrote the whole thing. But then it would be Alek for just about everything…and I only have Deryn for a chapter and a half…heh that's kinda sad. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews love ya! (Not really but figuratively). And to all those that don't, I still like you :D**


End file.
